leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-7633726-20130410032214/@comment-7633726-20130413174732
As to why not Teemo, I think it's because they're friends. Teemo and Fizz I mean. I don't remember. I saw this whole relationship within the league chart a fan had made on the forums. It was really cool. This person put a lot of effort into it. It's on it's fourth version. The reason I had to base it off of those few games I've seen is because I've only seen those few. I would look for more, but the few I've seen have done pitifully. I know that I can't base every mid Riven on two or three, but I can have a general idea of what will happen unless they are an exceptional Riven player, especiallly since I was forced to go mid against a Lux as Elise. Now I know that Riven and Elise are very, very different. But! I, as Elise, couldn't handle that Lux at all, what could make me think anything but an exceptional Riven could handle the same? Most people just don't play AP Yi very well in my experience. AD Yi, they have little trouble with, but if I'm facing an AP Yi, all I'm really expecting out of them is sustain, because, in my elo, AP Yi is poorly played. I know you can freeze the lane and all, and isn't the hope of freezing the lane is to let our opponent push you to your tower? (I don't freeze lanes really, I'm way too aggressive to do so.) If so, you have the protection of your tower, and your opponent will be much more wary of diving for you, and at that point, you can farm while still poking your opponent and they can't fight back if they're someone like Riven. Ranged champions can poke while their opponent is under the tower, provided they're not behind their tower. Riven can tower dive if she has Valor up, but she has to be very fast about it, and save something to get out. I know that both Syndra and Elise use mana, but if their abilities are used properly, they won't run out of mana until their burst their target down. Plus, to help with this, I go Rod of Ages on Elise, and Chalice of Harmony early on Syndra. Honestly, part of why I like Riven is because she runs on nothing but cooldown. Makes thing so much easier sometimes. I apologize for being unclear. What I meant was if Riven goes to engage, most mid champions have a way to either push her back, keep her where she is, or retreat. And while Riven is waiting for, say, a snare to wear off, her opponent will be poking her. If Syndra knocks her back, she'll poke with Q and probably start W, and when Riven comes back to engage, throw W at her, slowing her. While slows don't do much against Riven because dash speed is uneffected, having taken that much damage has probably kept her at bay. While poke is not everything the game is about, in mid lane at least, it is an important part of laning phase. Poke does not make a good champion though. It just helps if they're in mid.